


Oh, Maybe, You Could Devastate Me

by Wolfloner



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Casual Sex, Consentacles, Dom Wade Wilson, Dom/sub, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Established Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Foursome - M/M/M/Other, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Peter gets fucked in all the holes, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sounding, Sub Peter Parker, Tentacle Sex, Top Eddie Brock, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Kinktober 2020; Day 05: Double penetration in two holes“I just realized! Out of the four of us, Petey and Eddie, you two are the only ones who haven’t had sex with each other!”Peter opened his mouth to give Wade shit for gasping about something so stupid, but Eddie spoke first.“You two had sex with my other?”“No! Wade and I had sex,” Peter clarified. “V was just kind of… along for the ride.”Eddie frowned. “Seriously? You two couldn’t keep it in your pants for five days.”“Guys, guys,” Wade waved his hand between their faces. “I was trying to suggest a foursome. Not start a fight.”
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote/Wade Wilson, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946140
Comments: 15
Kudos: 316
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Oh, Maybe, You Could Devastate Me

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, oh no! But it's extra lenghty, to hopefully make up for it. :)
> 
> Not "canon" to my Falling Verse, but a fun little "what-if" I suppose.
> 
> Title from Halsey's, "Hurricane".
> 
> LMK if I forgot to tag anything!

When Eddie had texted them, saying he wanted to visit, Peter had been pretty sure that it was actually _V_ who’d wanted to travel across the country to see them. The fact that the second the apartment door closed, V surged out of Eddie’s chest to greet Peter and Wade cemented that. 

They were relaxing on the couch, watching television, beer in hand, when Wade gasped dramatically. 

“What’s wrong?” Eddie sputtered, looking as startled as Peter felt.

“I just realized! Out of the four of us, Petey and Eddie are the only ones who haven’t had sex with each other!”

Peter opened his mouth to give Wade shit for gasping about something so stupid, but Eddie spoke first.

“You two _had sex_ with my other?”

“No! Wade and I had sex,” Peter clarified. “V was just kind of… along for the ride.”

Eddie frowned. “Seriously? You two couldn’t keep it in your pants for _five days.”_

“Guys, guys,” Wade waved his hand between their faces. “I was trying to suggest a foursome. Not start a fight.”

“I… what?” Peter stared at him. “You… What?”

“Yeah? Why not?”

Peter leaned forward to see Eddie from around Wade better. Aside from the images and thoughts V had planted in his mind, Peter hadn’t ever thought of Eddie like that. And, after said images and thoughts, he hadn’t really wanted to. V had made their claim of him pretty clear.

But he could see the appeal. Eddie was an attractive guy. Plus, he had a thing for guys who looked like they could hold him down.

“Okay,” he nodded. “I’m game.”

“You are?” Eddie asked.

 **“We like the idea,”** V snaked their way down Eddie’s arm and into his beer can.

“Really? You too?”

They resurfaced with an approximation of a grin. **“We like Peter and Wade. We think it would be fun.”**

“Plus! You could get off this time, V!”

 **“Yes!”** They hissed, nudging their face against Wade’s. 

Eddie huffed. “Wait. Are you telling me that you two fucked, dragged them along with you, and they didn’t even get to enjoy it?”

**“Who says we didn’t enjoy it?”**

Eddie’s eyes went wide, and he pulled V back towards him. “Love. Boundaries.”

Peter blushed. “Did they just show you…?”

“Yep.”

“V said our sex wasn’t “gratifying” or something like that,” Wade offered.

 **“It wasn’t,”** V agreed. **“We would have needed to be properly bonded for that.”**

That was interesting, Peter thought. He’d gotten the impression that he and V had been a pretty good match, and had bonded about as well as they could. But apparently that wasn’t the case.

Eddie scratched the back of his neck, probably having some sort of internal conversation with V. “Sure, fuck it. Sounds fun.”

Wade and V whooped in victory, and Peter was once again reminded of how _grateful_ he’d been to have found V before Deadpool did.

“Calm down,” Eddie smiled. “We can’t just jump into this.”

**“We could.”**

“Hush.”

“Okay, um,” Peter started. “I’m comfy with oral and like, hand stuff? No anal, though. Unless it’s Wade.” He paused, considering. “Or maybe V, I guess.”

“Huh. Not that I’m offended or anything, but… Why would V be okay, but not me?”

“Because I _know_ V. I haven’t shared a brain with you.”

Eddie laughed. “Fair enough. Wade?”

“Anyone who wants to play with my ass is welcome to it.” V gave a curious hum and wrapped around Wade’s wrist. “Yeah, that includes you, too.”

**“Thanks.”**

“Kissing?” Eddie asked.

“Not on the mouth,” Peter replied at the same time as Wade said, “Sure.”

“Don’t look at me like that,” Peter huffed at Wade. “I know I just said I’m cool with a dick in my mouth; I don’t know why my brain draws the line at kissing, either.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Eddie told him. “It’s not an uncommon limit.”

“Oooh!” Wade clapped. “What do you think about spit-roasting, Petey-pie?”

Peter made a face. “I think that I hate that it’s called _that._ And that I know _exactly_ what you’re suggesting, just from the name.”

Wade snorted. “What do you think about _doing it?”_

What did Peter think of it? Of the idea of having two cocks inside him, being surrounded and trapped and _used?_ His mouth went dry. “I want it.” He shook himself. “Er, to do that, I mean. If Eddie does?”

“Uh, yeah. That sounds fun.”

 _“So fun,_ Eddie,” Wade grinned. “Baby Boy here is _very_ good with his mouth.” Peter felt himself flush, which only spurred Wade on. “Aren’t you, Sweetheart? You wanna show off? Show what a good boy you can be?”

Peter felt torn between being hopelessly turned on and painfully embarrassed. He glared down at his hands because what the fuck was he supposed to say to that?

 _“Oh,”_ Eddie sounded surprised. “I don’t know why I didn’t guess that you two were kinky.”

“Right. Shit. Sorry,” Wade apologized. He rubbed Peter’s back. “That was super fucked up of me. “Extra sorry to you, Petey.”

“I didn’t realize I was gonna be into that,” Peter said quietly, looking back up at the others. “Apology accepted, dude.”

“No harm, no foul,” Eddie said slowly. “Be more careful in the future, though. It’s not like we’re at a club or somewhere you can just assume a blanket level of consent.”

Peter and Wade shared a look before turning their focus back to Eddie.

“What? You guys _can’t_ be surprised that I know this shit.”

 **“They taste surprised,”** V informed him. Peter spared a moment to wonder what surprise tasted like.

“Okay, well,” Eddie continued. “If that’s the dynamic you two want to take into this, I’m comfortable with it. And I’m totally cool with just kind of being here, but…” He tilted his head. “I assume you sub, Peter?”

“Er, yeah.”

“I’ll admit it’s been a hot minute since I’ve dommed, but if you two are interested…” he trailed off, letting them fill in the blanks themselves.

Peter bit his lip and looked to Wade. He didn’t _dislike_ the idea, necessarily. It just wasn’t something he’d ever thought about. Of course, he hadn’t thought about subbing _at all_ until he and Wade had stumbled into it. Wade gave a tiny nod, letting Peter know that this was up to him.

“Alright,” Peter nodded. “Could be fun.”

“That’s the plan,” Eddie grinned. “First off: safeword?”

“Oh, um. Mango. Or, tofu, if we need a break or something.”

If Eddie thought their safewords weird, he didn’t show it. He just nodded his understanding. “Tell me what you like.”

 _V_ was the one to shudder at the light command in Eddie’s tone. Peter’s stomach just swooped pleasantly.

"We're both still pretty new to this," Peter admitted. "I know I like being hurt and being told what to do. Oh, and uh, getting to show that I can be good, I guess."

Wade leaned against him, solid and warm, an instant source of comfort. "What he said. But, you know, flipped." He gave Peter a teasing smirk. "And he likes being a brat."

"I also like being a brat," he agreed.

V nuzzled against Eddie's face, interrupting their discussion.

"Everything okay, Love?" Eddie asked, his expression softening.

 **"We like this, Eddie,"** they said quietly.

"Yeah?" Eddie smiled, "What about it?"

They wavered, glancing between the three humans. **"It feels good,"** they tried. **"It…** **_You_ ** **feel good, Eddie."**

"You sure _you_ don't mind sharing, V?" Wade asked.

 **"We don't mind,"** they swirled around Eddie's shoulders and chest and licked his neck and face in an aggressive show of possession. **"We know he's** **_ours."_ **

"I sure am, Darling," he pressed a kiss between their eyes.

Peter couldn't help but smile. It was a weird sight, to be sure, but it was also incredibly sweet.

 **"Besides,"** they purred, **"we didn't know he liked being the one to give the orders."**

They talked a bit more, hashing out the dos and don'ts. It wasn't just that Eddie knew about all this, he was good at teaching it. The conversation flowed smoothly, and Peter found himself sporadically taking mental notes.

"We good?" Wade asked, bumping shoulders with Peter again.

"Yep!" Peter chirped after Eddie nodded.

So, of course, the second he stood up to start undressing, his mind flooded with aimless nervous energy.

Some of it must have shown on his face because Wade stood up and gently led him to the other side of the room, angling his body between Peter and the couch.

"Hey," Wade pressed their foreheads together. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I promise. Just… new, is all."

Wade hummed. Rather than let Peter stew in his anxiety, he slipped his hands under his shirt to start pulling it up. “This won’t be anything you don’t want, Petey.”

“I know,” he swallowed.

“Want me to take over, Baby?” He nodded, and Wade smiled. He pulled Peter’s keys from his pocket and pushed them into his hand. “Just in case. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Once Peter was finished undressing, he returned to the couch in front of Eddie's spread legs. He sank to his knees with Wade’s fingers wrapped in his hair, the pressure grounding him. Wade was there. He was safe.

Sensing (or possibly tasting?) his anxiety, V flowed out of Eddie’s leg and gave Peter an affectionate headbutt.

It wasn’t like Peter hadn’t had casual sex before. But this didn’t really _feel_ casual.

 **“Wanna make you feel good, Peter,”** V said, draping over his shoulders. The contact felt strange, but not unwelcome.

Eddie scooted closer and took Peter’s face in his hand, forcing him to tilt his head up. “We’re gonna take care of you. We’re gonna use you, and hurt you, but we’ll make sure you enjoy every moment. Sound good?”

His brain froze, so rather than try to articulate an answer, he opened his mouth and caught Eddie’s thumb between his lips and swirled his tongue around it.

Wade yanked his head back, and he had no chance of hiding how his dick twitched at the sharp pain. “What’s the rule, Petey?”

“I have to use my words,” he recited, flushing. “I’m sorry!” Wade relaxed his grip so he turned his face up towards Eddie’s. “That sounds good… Um. I don’t know what to call you.”

“My name’s fine. Any other rules I need to know about?”

“Hmm. None that really apply right now,” Wade started. “How’s this. You need to ask if you wanna come, Pete. And one of us needs to give you permission.”

Peter relaxed. “Okay,” he breathed. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Good boy. Now. You wanna show Eddie what a good little cocksucker you are?”

He ignored the way Wade’s words made him blush, and instead focused on Eddie. “May I?”

“Who’d say no to a face like that?” Eddie asked, undoing his pants to free his half-hard dick.

“I know, right?” Wade agreed. “Fuckin’ impossible.”

Peter squirmed uncomfortably, unsure how he felt about their comments. He liked the praise, but he hadn’t _done_ anything yet. Hadn’t earned it. He leaned forward as much as Wade’s grip on his hair would allow and took hold of Eddie’s dick and guided the tip into his mouth.

An exploratory swirl of his tongue earned a startled gasp from Eddie. He did his best to shoot him a questioning look.

“Sorry, you’re good. It’s, um. Been a while since I’ve had a human mouth on me.”

Peter snorted and drew more of him into his mouth. Why had he been nervous, again? He liked giving head, he liked Eddie, he liked making Wade proud of him. This was a win no matter how he looked at it.

The only issue was that Wade’s hand in his hair was restricting his range of motion. With a hard suck, he pulled off and gazed up at the two of them. “Sir?”

“Something wrong?” Wade asked.

“It’s um,” he swallowed. “It’s hard to show off if I can’t move, Sir.”

Wade laughed and gave Peter’s head a little shake before releasing him. “Fair enough. Don’t wanna make me look like a liar, do you?”

Barely resisting the urge to make a sarcastic joke, Peter set to work. He spread his saliva along Eddie’s cock to ease the way for him to stroke what didn’t comfortably fit in his mouth.

V was the one to let out what Peter thought was a delighted hiss.

“Huh. Does that feel good for you, V?” Wade asked.

 **“We feel it through Eddie,”** they explained. **“There!”** Peter felt their form shudder against his skin as he teased Eddie’s slit.

He pulled back enough to speak. “You can share what you like, too, Eddie.”

“They seem to be doing enough for both of us,” but Eddie looked too aroused to be embarrassed. “Let me ask you something, Peter. You ever deepthroated before?”

Peter shook his head. This time the correction came from Eddie in the form of a smack across his cheek. “Nope. I know the rules now, too. Try again.”

It took Peter a moment to get his thoughts back in order. He’d just be slapped. He couldn’t even remember the last time someone had slapped him. He… didn’t hate it. “Sorry,” he blinked up at Eddie. “No, I haven’t.”

Wade let out a wheeze, and Peter whipped around to look at him, just in time to watch him palm himself through his jeans. “Jesus, Baby Boy. Did you _like_ that?”

He ducked his head playfully. It was hard to feel any shame when Wade enjoyed it so much. “Yes, Sir. It felt nice.”

Eddie snorted at the same time as Wade groaned and swore.

“Nice wasn’t really my goal,” Eddie said.

“I told you,” Peter teased, “I like getting hurt.” He watched Eddie squeeze the base of his cock and grinned.

He felt light and powerful.

“Fuck, what was I even saying?” Eddie shook his head.

 **“You were going to suggest teaching Peter how to deepthroat,”** V supplied.

“Right, yeah. Peter? What do you think?”

Peter gave Wade a quick look. “Up to you, Baby Boy.”

He considered Eddie’s cock as he thought about it. It was a bit smaller than Wade’s, which only mattered because Peter was thinking about trying to get it into his throat. “We can try?” He offered.

Either Eddie was really good at making it easy, or else it just wasn’t as hard as Peter expected. Strange and uncomfortable, but apparently gagging on Eddie’s dick was enough to get two men (and an alien) to moan. His last coherent thought before Eddie started thrusting down his throat was that he couldn’t wait to practice this with Wade, too.

He was vaguely aware of V asking, **“Can we touch him?”** but didn’t think much of it until he felt them wrap fluidly around his dick. 

Peter choked in his surprise and had to pull back to let himself cough. “Fuuuuck,” he whined, dropping to his hands and knees. He hadn’t even realized how turned on he was until V had touched him.

V’s body was hot and slick and firm and malleable, all at once. They were able to caress and stimulate every bit of his dick and balls at the same time. It was too much, too fast, and it _hurt._

He squeezed his eyes closed against the overstimulation. He was momentarily aware of every step, cough, laugh, and shout within his apartment building. Three heartbeats close by, dozens more outside his living room. He could smell and taste his own sweat, Eddie's, Wade's. And leftover particles from when he'd bumped the toaster's dial and the bread had been burnt beyond recognition.

And then it was all just _noise,_ meaningless input. Words were hard. Impossible. He was probably making some sort of sound or another, but he had no idea what.

Keys! Right! He didn’t need words.

V retreated away from him before he heard them hit the floor.

Peter let himself fall to his side and focus on getting his breathing back under control.

“Peter,” Wade was next to him, carefully not touching him. “Can you hear me?”

He managed to nod. “Give…” he panted. “Gimme... sec.”

Eddie was hissing something to V. Probably an explanation or admonishment, or something.

After what felt like _forever,_ but was probably only a handful of minutes, Peter flopped onto his back. He could breathe normally again. “I’m okay,” he announced. "Fuck our toaster." 

Wade let out a relieved laugh.

“Peter, I’m so sorry,” Eddie knelt on his other side, keeping a respectful distance. “It didn’t even occur to me that they’d do something like that.” 

“Is that what they do to you?” Peter asked, uncaring that it wasn’t really any of his business.

“Sometimes, yeah,” Eddie huffed. “But not _right out of the gate,”_ he snapped towards his chest. Then, “Stop hiding like an asshole. Get out here and apologize.”

Slowly V’s head came to float over him, blinking their large expressionless eyes. **“We’re sorry,”** they said. **“We thought you’d like it.”**

Peter chuckled. “So, downside of my mutation,” he explained, “is that _all_ of my senses are crazy sensitive. Including touch.” He pushed himself back into a sitting position and ran his fingers across V’s body. “Maybe start a bit slower next time.”

“Next time?” Eddie asked, eyebrows raised.

“Uh. If you want?” Peter glanced at Wade, looking for his opinion.

“Do _you_ want, Petey?”

“I’m _okay,_ guys,” he said. “I mean, if any of you wants to stop, that’s fine, but I’m good.”

“If you’re sure,” Wade started. “I, for one, wouldn’t be opposed to _intentionally_ overwhelming you again.”

He flashed Wade a grin. “What’ve you got in mind?”

“Hold your horses. Eddie? No pressure either way.”

“You gonna behave?” Eddie asked V pointedly.

 **“We asked before we did anything,”** they huffed. **“We’ll be more careful with you, Peter.”**

“Thanks, I appreciate that.”

“Alright, Wade. What were you thinking?”

Wade returned Peter’s grin and shuffled closer to wrap his arms around him. Peter snuggled against his chest. “Well. We talked about spit-roasting, right?”

“Fuck yes,” Peter breathed, already picturing it. He _liked_ giving head. He _loved_ feeling impaled by Wade’s cock.

“And once Eddie and I are having our way with you,” he dug a nail into Peter’s nipple, and Peter gasped. “V promises to be careful with you. So…” he trailed off, letting Peter’s mind paint whatever picture it would.

 **“Um,”** V looked, well, Peter guessed they felt a bit unsure about this game plan. 

“Do you want to practice a bit first, V?” Peter offered.

Eddie gave them an encouraging nod. **“Yes, please.”**

Peter wiggled out of Wade’s hold and stood up. “Okay, well, since I’m the one about to get fucked six ways from Sunday, I vote we take this to the bedroom. And that I’m not the only one naked.”

“Someone’s suddenly full of demands,” Wade teased, following Peter towards their bedroom.

He settled comfortably down in the middle of the bed and watched Wade and Eddie undress each other. Which hadn’t been something he’d expected, but fuck if he wasn’t there for it. Part of him expected to feel some sort of jealousy at seeing Eddie run his hands up Wade’s chest. But it never came. He just felt _happy_ that someone else appreciated Wade’s body. That Wade felt comfortable enough baring his skin to Eddie’s eyes.

As an added bonus, Eddie was _hot._ Peter had thought so anyway, but the guy had a beautiful collection of tattoos, and Peter was suddenly aware that he liked tattoos. A lot. He was also wearing more bracelets under his long-sleeved shirt than Peter had realized before.

His mouth watered at the smorgasbord of muscles, and ink and scars bared before him. A fucking feast for his eyes.

Wade caught his expression and snorted. “Enjoying yourself over there?”

“Yes, Sir,” he replied sweetly. He reached out, making grabby hands towards them. “Getting lonely, though. Sir.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Eddie laughed, shoving Wade towards the bed. 

“Spoiled,” Wade murmured once they got situated. Wade had leaned up against the headboard with Peter’s back against his chest. Peter’s legs were hooked over Wade’s, keeping them open and leaving nothing to the imagination.

Eddie was sitting cross-legged in front of them, and V stretched out from his ribs. There were small streaks of black radiating out from where they were joined, and Peter wondered what that even felt like. Did it hurt? Was it weird?

 **“How should we start?”** V asked, pulling Peter out of his musings.

“Um,” Peter tensed, suddenly unsure of how to direct them. He knew what he liked, but there were a lot of options, and he couldn’t corner any one preference.

“Start gently,” Wade said. “Just a faint touch, up his stomach, like this,” Wade’s fingers trailed up from his groin and over his navel. Normally the touch wouldn’t have been much of anything, but right then, it felt electric.

A small tendril of V’s form reached out and echoed Wade’s caress. Peter shuddered, his muscles twitching at the contact. 

“Did that tickle, Sweetheart?”

“I don’t know,” Peter answered.

“Try a bit more pressure this time, V.”

He gasped and let his head drop back as V’s tendril slid up his stomach and over his chest.

“Good job,” Peter wasn’t sure if Wade was talking to him, or V. “Now we’re gonna play with his nipples a bit.”

Peter let out an uncertain whimper, but Wade just shushed him. “Be good, Baby Boy. We’re teaching V, aren’t we?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Wade’s rough fingers circling and pinching his nipple were fine, familiar. And they were a sharp contrast to the slick wet-dry sensation of V, doing their best to mirror what Wade was doing to him.

When he tried to squirm, not to get away, not really, Wade’s hand left his nipple, and instead his arms wrapped tight around him, holding him still. Peter was trapped, unable to do anything but _take_ V’s touches as they followed Wade’s calm, careful directions.

Peter moaned, his hips jerking.

Wade’s breath was the only warning he got before his earlobe was caught between Wade’s teeth.

“Please,” Peter breathed.

“Please what, Baby Boy?”

“Touch me.”

“We _are_ touching you,” Wade pointed out before kissing the side of his head. “Okay, V. You ready? Nice and slow.”

Peter groaned, spreading his legs even farther when V cautiously stroked up his cock. It was nothing like the all-consuming pleasure from earlier. In fact, they were barely touching him, but it didn’t matter. 

He blinked his eyes open at a sound and saw that Eddie was slowly jerking off while Wade walked V though giving Peter a tentacle job. Eddie’s smile was warm and comforting, and Peter had a feeling that V was getting suggestions and guidance from both of them.

“Oh!” He whimpered when V started spreading out and exploring. It was a lot, maybe too much, but it was _good._ “Just like that, V, God.”

Wade chuckled and started sucking a hickey onto Peter’s throat.

“Please,” he gasped. “Please, Sir, can I come?”

“What do you think, Eddie?” Wade asked, just as calm as before, as though Peter wasn’t writhing against him, hot and desperate.

“I think they’re both doing amazingly. How many times can he come in one night?”

“You know, I’m not sure. D’you wanna find out together, Petey-Pie?”

“Yes, okay, fine,” he babbled. “Just, please, please, please.”

He could feel Wade grinning against his shoulder. “V, see that scar right there?”

**“Yes.”**

“Focus there, and you’ll drive him wild.”

Peter keened and thrashed as V did their very best to follow his instructions. Wade was rock hard against his back and grabbed Peter’s leg when it started to slip from where he was being held open.

He _sobbed_ as he came, V pulsing and milking every last drop from him until he collapsed back against Wade’s chest.

“What do you think, Petey, did V do a good job?” Wade whispered once Peter was blinking back to alertness.

A thumbs up was the first thing he could manage, but he quickly followed it up with, “Y-yeah. Fuck. Thanks, V.”

 **“Our pleasure,”** V purred. 

“Really?” Peter forced himself to focus.

 **“Eddie nearly came when you did,”** they explained nonchalantly.

“You were beautiful,” Eddie explained, scooting closer so he could brush Peter’s sweat-soaked hair away from his eyes. “Your neighbors must hate you as much as mine do.”

Peter laughed, a little breathlessly. “They, um. They definitely know Wade’s name, yeah.”

“Damn straight,” Wade said. “As they should.” His hand drifted down between Peter’s legs, brushing against his hole. “On that note…”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “Eddie, lube’s in that drawer,” he pointed, “could you?”

“On it.”

Peter pouted when they realized that they just weren’t in a good position for Wade to prep him. He’d been enjoying having so much skin contact.

“We were gonna have to change positions anyway,” Wade pointed out as he pushed Peter onto all fours.

He grumbled right up until Wade pushed two slick fingers into him. At which point his arms gave out, and he slumped forward with a needy moan. The stretch burned perfectly as Wade twisted and scissored his fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Peter whined, rocking back against Wade’s hand. “Wade.”

“So responsive,” Eddie praised. He ran his thumb over Peter’s bottom lip.

Peter groaned openly when Wade grabbed his hips and shoved inside him in one smooth thrust.

Wade swore and dug his fingernails into Peter’s skin. “Christ, Baby Boy.”

He forced himself back up and reached out to paw at Eddie.

“You ready for my cock, too?”

“Yeah.”

Peter moaned around Eddie’s cock. He licked and sucked greedily, letting Wade’s thrusts shove Eddie into his throat.

Eddie swore and dug his fingers into Peter’s hair. “So good.” Peter would have preened if he’d been able. He wanted to make them feel good, wanted Wade to be proud of him for it. 

“V,” Wade spoke.

Without any further prompting, V slid soothingly over Peter’s back.

He groaned, melting under the affection. For every soft touch he was granted, Wade would drag his nails up Peter’s leg, or Eddie would pull his hair sharply. 

V nudged against his chin as they wrapped around Eddie’s thighs.

Peter looked up to see Eddie and V kissing. Or, he supposed that’s what they were doing, at least. V’s tongue was inside Eddie’s mouth at any rate, and Eddie looked like he was having a good time.

Honestly, the whole thing was so _fascinating_ , and Peter halfway forgot what he was even doing. A moment later, Wade stilled as well. They were both watching Eddie and V and… kissing was no longer a good word for it, in Peter’s mind. It reminded him more of _Alien,_ but consensual, and probably no one would die in the near future.

Wade’s hand landed harshly against his ass. “Focus,” Wade growled.

Peter would have pointed out his hypocrisy if his mouth hadn’t been full.

Eddie, for his part, didn’t seem to notice their exchange. He was still thrusting into Peter’s mouth, chasing his pleasure. Peter didn’t mind, he was just happy to be a part of it.

He choked on a surprised noise when V nudged themself into his mouth to wrap around Eddie’s dick. With a mental shrug, he closed his eyes and set to massaging V’s tendril with his tongue as well. Then he paused because he was pretty sure V had just slipped _inside_ Eddie’s cock.

He tried to pull back to get a look—surely he was _wrong_ about what it felt like—only for V to wrap around his shoulders. **“Hold still,”** they whispered. Then he had a new concern: how was V saying _anything_ when their tongue was obviously still busy.

 _Fuck it,_ Peter thought. Eddie wanted a warm mouth to fuck, and Peter could provide that. Wade hadn’t stilled entirely, but he was obviously trying not to interfere with their rhythm.

When Eddie came, V’s form collapsed into a puddle at the same time. Peter gagged as V flowed out of his mouth. He blinked, and it took him a moment to realize that V must have absorbed Eddie’s cum.

“S-sorry,” Eddie panted, sitting back. “You okay?”

“Thank you for including me,” he blurted.

Wade snorted and pulled Peter back against him. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re just jealous,” Peter teased, “that they didn’t come in _your_ mouth.”

“Must be it,” Wade grunted, pounding into him until Peter was clawing at the sheets under him. He was still soft and Wade’s cock was _merciless_ in its assault on his prostate. He was whining and whimpering under the assault by the time Wade finally came, pulsing hot inside him.

Wade started to pull out, but Peter just pushed back against him. “Stay.”

“Demanding.” Peter could hear Wade’s grin, though. He returned it when Wade settled down next to him and draped an arm over his middle.

“Hey, V?”

It took V a moment to reform enough to look up at him.

“Were you just _inside_ Eddie’s dick?”

**“We were.”**

“Does… Does that feel good?” Peter asked, catching Eddie’s eye.

Eddie grinned. “Why, you curious?”

Any kind of sex with V was already pretty fuckin’ weird. Why not? “Yeah, kinda.”

V slid closer to him and wrapped a tentacle around his dick. They kept their touch gentle until Peter gasped and started hardening. **“Stay calm,”** V instructed. The tip of their tentacle thinned and slowly snaked itself _inside_ him.

“Oh, Good God,” Peter whimpered. The intrusion stung as he was stretched open. “I,” he glanced up at Eddie. “I don’t see the appeal.”

“Give them a moment.”

His brow furrowed, and he tried not to squirm too much. “Are you—Shit!” V nudged his prostate, and Peter jerked. Okay, _that_ was the appeal.

Wade hissed and tightened his grip around Peter. _“Peter.”_

He tried to hold still, but a tentacle was _thrusting_ and _writhing_ in his dick. “V,” he gasped. “Fuck, V.”

Eddie chuckled. “Now your neighbors can know their name, too.”

Peter tried to summon the energy to be offended, but Eddie was _right._ He’d already come once that night and hadn’t expected to come again so quickly.

“W-Wade,” he whined, reaching back to cling to his boyfriend. _“Help.”_

“You’re alright, Sweetheart,” Wade assured him. He reached down and wrapped his hands around Peter’s dick. “It’s a lot, isn’t it?”

He nodded and writhed, jerking back against Wade’s dick.

“I know, Honey, I know,” Wade cooed, stroking him in time with V’s thrusts.

Peter gave in, helpless to do anything else. He shot his hand out to pull a pillow over his face to muffle the worst of his scream.

A bit later, he groaned into the glass of water that V had retrieved for him.

“Well,” Eddie was smiling, “we know you can come twice. Think you’ve got another one in you, Pete?”

“Oh, fuck,” he laughed. “Usually I’d totally be game, but I’m kind of wiped out right now. I had a tentacle in my dick, you see.”

**“You enjoyed it.”**

“I’m not saying I didn’t, it was awesome.” Peter gave V a grateful pat. “I just think my junk needs a day or two to recover. Wade, you wanna see how many times _you_ can come in one night?”

“Sure, but my dick’s had enough things in it for a lifetime, so I’d prefer to skip that experience.” He sat up suddenly, jarring Peter. “What about Venom?”

“What _about_ Venom?” Eddie leaned forward.

“Does Venom have a dick?”

Eddie blinked. “No,” he said slowly. “Venom doesn’t have _any_ sexual parts. That’s not how Klyntar reproduce.”

“Wait, what?” Peter covered Wade’s mouth before he could offer any other suggestions. “How _do_ they reproduce then?”

It wasn’t until Peter had sworn not to write or share a word about what they told him that they started explaining.

“Okay, so, Klyntar are asexual creatures—”

“Does that mean V doesn’t enjoy having sex?” Wade interrupted.

 **“We enjoy having sex with Eddie,”** V assured him.

“And you enjoyed what we were doing?”

 **“Yes,”** they continued patiently. **“Otherwise, we wouldn’t have done it.”**

“Okay, good,” Peter nudged Wade. “So, asexual creatures, got it. Go on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up! Spideypool with waxplay and sensory deprivation!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tumblr: [@Wolfloner-Official](https://wolfloner-official.tumblr.com/)  
> [Wolf And Sky's Fever Dreams (Discord server)](https://discord.gg/w5AqUAn)  
> HMU if you wanna chat or w/e. :)


End file.
